Giros de la Vida
by mel-yug15
Summary: Toda la vida del Decimo Vongola cambia al momento de ser presionado por la necesidad de ya tener un heredero… adicional a ese problema esta la pendiente de que le falta un guardián, pero tal vez todo se resuelva de forma inesperada tras un pequeño viaje a su ciudad natal.
1. Capítulo 1: El problema

Capítulo 1: El problema

Las cosas jamás son como uno desea en su vida, pero realmente ya estaba acostumbrado a eso porque de por si su vida era algo caótica… aunque para ser el Decimo Vongola ya era algo normal, pero justo en esos momentos él estaba por afrontar dos problemas vitales.

El joven capo era un joven alto, de cabello color castaño el cual era algo alborotado y parecía desafiar la gravedad, de piel ligeramente bronceada dando un toque acanelado, algo fornido debido a todos los entrenamientos a los que fue sometido en su juventud por su espartano tutor y ojos color chocolate, de nombre Tsunayoshi Di Vongola con 25 años cumplidos.

Justo en esos momentos el joven capo caminaba por los pasillos de la gran mansion donde residía ya que le habían comunicado de una reunión de emergencia coordinada por su abuelo, el anterior líder de la familia.

Al llegar a la sala de reuniones se sorprendió de ver a todos sus guardianes reunidos en la sala, donde todos demostraban un semblante serio e igual estaban presentes su tutor y su abuelo.

\- Pasa querido nieto – le saludo el mayor de todos en la habitación, un hombre de cabello corto y algo canoso debido a la edad, de piel clara, ojos color ámbar, con cejas y bigote poblados, de piel clara y en esos momentos usaba un traje color café con líneas negras horizontales delgadas, de nombre Timoteo Di Vongola.

El castaño asintió acercándose al mayor para darle un abrazo antes de sentarse al lado derecho de este.

\- Y… ¿a qué debo esta reunión? – pregunto con calma el castaño.

\- Bueno como sabrás a estas alturas ya es algo peligroso que no tengas a todos tus guardianes reunidos – dijo de forma seria un hombre de cabello color azabache de curiosas patillas rizadas, piel clara, alto, fornido, de mirada color negro muy penetrante; el cual usaba un smoking negro con camisa naranja y corbata negra, así como un fedora que cubría parte de su rostro la cual tenia una cinta color naranja de adorno, de nombre Reborn Di Arcobaleno.

\- Eso lo sé, pero aun siento que no e encontrado a la persona adecuada – se excusó el castaño.

\- Por esa parte te entiendo, pero igual tenemos otro punto importante y es el de un heredero – dijo serio el mayor.

\- Abuelo… - dijo algo molesto el castaño porque ya estaba cansado de ese tema.

\- Dame-Tsuna ya se te dio suficiente tiempo y debes saber que para estas alturas ya es una obligación que tengas a un heredero a no ser que quieras que la involucremos a "ella" – indico serio el de patillas rizadas.

Ante esa mención el castaño se tenso y se colocó de pie enojado.

\- Dijimos que nunca dejaría que se involucrara en la mafia – menciono enojado.

\- Bueno, pero ella también es un Vongola, lo que significa que también puede ser candidata a líder como tu remplazo o sus hijos como tus herederos en caso de que tu no dejes uno – menciono serio Reborn.

\- Abuelo no puedes hablar en serio, ella no sabe nada de la mafia – reclamo el castaño mirando algo enojado al mayor.

\- Tampoco me hace feliz involucrarla, pero a estas alturas ya es un tema importante que se deberá considerar por lo que mande a buscarla para que empiece su entrenamiento – dijo serio Timoteo colocándose de pie – y ya no se discutirá más el asunto – menciono al ver que el castaño estaba por quejarse antes de salir de la sala.

\- Tsuna – menciono preocupado un joven de cabello corto de curiosa forma similar a pulpo de color plata, tes clara, ojos de color verde esmeralda, alto, ligeramente fornido, el cual usaba un smoking tradicional en esos momentos con camisa blanca y corbata negra, de nombre Gokudera Hayato quien era su guardián de la tormenta.

\- No me parece justo, ya que llegamos a un trato cuando acepte el titulo – opino molesto el nombrado.

\- Herbívoro ya deja de lamentarte – opino algo enojada una pelinegra de cabello color azabache largo, ojos color azul metálico, alta, delgada de buen cuerpo, tes clara, quien igual usaba un smoking formal con una blusa morada la cual estaba ligeramente abierta, de nombre Hibari Kyoka quien era su guardiana de la nube.

\- Kufufu estoy de acuerdo con ave-chan, ya lamentarse no ayuda en nada así que ya sabes que debes hacer – indico algo divertida una peli morada de cabello largo con un curioso peinado que asimilaba a una piña, tes clara, alta, de buen cuerpo, de ojos color heterocromáticos en tonalidad rojo y morado, quien usaba un smoking blanco con rayas negras y blusa negra la cual estaba muy abierta dejando ver algo de su busto, de nombre Mukuro Rokudo quien era su guardiana de la niebla.

\- ¿Y que sugieren? – pregunto aun molesto el castaño.

\- Bueno creo que fue algo obvio lo que se te pidió, busca una esposa y a nuestro compañero faltante – indico de forma aburrida un joven de 18 años de tes clara, cabello color azabache el cual era algo esponjoso, ojos color verde, alto y delgado, el cual usaba un smoking normal con camisa blanca con manchas negras y sandalias; su nombre es Lambo Bovino quien era el guardián del rayo.

\- Eso es algo extremo – grito sonrojado un albino de cabello corto, de tes morena y ojos color gris, con algunas vendas en sus puños y una bandita en su nariz, alto, fornido, quien igual usaba un smoking tradicional con camisa amarilla; de nombre Ryohei Sasagawa quien era el guardián del sol.

\- Cabeza de césped porque te sonrojas – pregunto algo molesto Hayato – técnicamente el niño mimado tiene razón – indico aburrido.

\- Yo estoy con oni-san, suena fácil pero no lo es – dijo sonrojado el castaño.

\- Kufufu bueno en todo caso lo del heredero es fácil solo debes acostarte con ave-chan – dijo de forma picara Mukuro, quien a duras penas esquivo una tonfa voladora que iba a su cabeza cortesía de la pelinegra ligeramente molesta y justo con eso empezo una batalla entre ellas.

\- Bueno… en mi opinión no suena mal la idea de Mukuro – dijo en un susurro Lambo, quien estaba escondido detrás del castaño.

\- … - por su lado el castaño se miraba serio.

\- Mejor dejemos ese tema para después y organicemos el viaje para ir por ella – dijo algo preocupado Hayato, a que sabía que ese tema no le agradaba para nada a su jefe.

\- Si… está bien, todos prepárense para ir a Namimori – dijo serio el castaño girándose para salir de la oficina algo molesto.

Actitud que sorprendió a sus amigos ya que el no busco detener su pelea por lo que todos dejaron de lado sus conflictos y fueron a acatar la orden de su cielo.

Al entrar a su habitación el castaño solo dejo escapar un suspiro antes de dejarse caer a su cama dejando soltar su frustración… si lo pensaba todo era complicado ya que realmente si tenia una persona especial en su vida, pero el amor entre ellos era imposible y a estas alturas dudaba de todo. Tristemente en su adolescencia antes de viajar a Italia tuvo un amor platónico ya que ese chico despertaba muchas cosas en él, pero era sincero ese amor era imposible y no iba a ser aceptado más porque tiene la obligación de dejar un heredero… algo que no le agradaba, pero la balanza era cruel porque era eso o involucrar a su pequeña hermanita, algo que no iba a tolerar… pero le enojaba sentirse entre la espada y la pared.


	2. Capítulo 2: Apoyo

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 2: Apoyo

Tras lo que pareció una decisión difícil, Tsuna logro convencer a su abuelo que el seria quien iría en persona a buscarla para que viviera en la mansión ya que pese a no estar muy feliz con ese detalle prefería ser el quien fuera a buscarla en persona para así protegerla por si algo pasaba en el camino además así aprovecharía la ocasión para visitar a sus padres.

Justo en esos instantes Tsuna y sus guardianes abordaban el avión privado para ir a cumplir su misión; una vez que la nave se estabilizo todos empezaron a realizar algunos pendientes personales.

\- ¿Y que harás? – en eso el castaño noto que Kyoka estaba sentada frente a él, mirando con calma mientras cruzaba de forma elegante las piernas.

\- … - el castaño solo dejo escapar un suspiro – aun no estoy muy seguro del todo – contesto angustiado.

\- Creo que ya es hora de que tomes una decisión, herbívoro – indico con calma mientras reclinaba su asiento.

\- Lo haces sonar tan sencillo… - indico con algo de amargura mientras igual se recostaba en su asiento y cerraba los ojos.

\- Tu eres el que lo complica – le contesto sonriendo de lado.

\- Porque lo es.

\- Solo porque así lo quieres tú.

\- Kyoka…

\- Deberías buscarlo, aprovechando tu estadía porque eso es lo que te impide decidir – menciono con calma arqueando una ceja - ¿o me equivoco?

\- … - el castaño le miro impresionado antes de sonreírle – a ti no te puedo ocultar nada verdad.

\- Eres muy obvio herbívoro – menciono sonriendo de lado levantándose de su asiento y sentándose al lado del castaño.

\- Pero… tu sabes como son las cosas en la mafia además yo no…

\- Deja de ser un herbívoro cobarde – le regaño sacando sus tonfas dejando una de estas pegada al cuello del castaño – ya no eres ese herbívoro pesimista, así que solo piensa.

Ante esas palabras el castaño la miro a ver sorprendido antes de sonreírle de forma cálida.

\- Sabes… creo que tienes razón.

\- Siempre la tengo – menciono ella sonriendo mientras guardaba su arma.

\- Pero… que pasara si lo encuentro y el ya hizo su vida – menciono preocupado, pero ante esas palabras recibió un tonfanso en su cabeza – itte… - se quejó.

\- Por herbívoro – se defendió la otra quien ahora estaba parada frente a el antes de colocarse encima de este – ahora lo buscaras y ya después decidirás que hacer, pero al menos inténtalo para que ya olvides ese remordimiento.

\- Gracias – dijo el castaño, quien enseguida se movió y abrazo a la chica quien al principio se sorprendió por esa acción, pero luego solo se dejo abrazar por este ya que siempre había sido así desde pequeños.

Por su parte los demás observaban todo desde una distancia prudente.

\- Kufufu y luego dicen que no.

\- Creo que estas malinterpretando piña – le regaño Hayato.

\- Ellos hacen una pareja extrema – menciono Ryohey.

\- Porque dices que lo malinterpretamos – pregunto Lambo.

\- Porque la friki de las peleas y Tsuna se conocen desde que tenían 7 años – explico Hayato.

\- Bueno eso explicaría porque ellos dos se complementan – indico aburrida Mukuro.

\- Pero nunca e visto que lleguen a algo romántico – menciono cero Ryohei.

\- Supongo que no se gustan de esa forma, es de esas raras ocasiones donde pese a la química solo desean ser buenos amigos – explico Hayato mientras se acomodaba sus lentes.

\- Buu que aburrido – menciono Lambo ahogando un bostezo para volverse a acomodar en su asiento.

Ante ese comentario tanto la piña como el boxeador asintieron para dar por zanjado el tema e ir a descansar un rato ya que el viaje era un poco largo y debían descansar por el cambio de horario.

El vuelo tras eso estuvo mas relajado, donde al llegar al aeropuerto se podía notar la actitud mas optimista del castaño a lo que todos dedujeron que el ya habia aclarado su mente lo cual se le notaba.

\- Bueno por la hora creo que ella no estará en casa – dijo Hayato revisando su reloj.

\- Pero podemos pasar a ver a mi madre y darle la sorpresa – indico el castaño con una gran sonrisa.

Ante esa orden todos asintieron y subieron a la limusina que los esperaba para ir a la residencia del castaño y en el camino hicieron una parada en una florería para comprarle unas hermosas rosas para que Tsuna obsequiara a su madre.

Tras unos 30 minutos de viaje, lograron visualizar una casa muy conocida para todos: una hermosa casa en la esquina de dos pisos, color crema con techos de teja color rojo, algunos arboles que adornaban el pequeño jardín de la casa, así como unos arbustos que decoraban las paredes y algunos que estaban cerca de las rejas, en la pequeña terraza junto a la puerta se podía apreciar una linda campana de viento que provoco que cierto castaño sonriera con nostalgia al verla, al entrar a la casa se encontró a su madre: una hermosa mujer de cabello corto color castaño, tes clara, ojos color chocolate, quien en ese momento tenía una blusa color azul cielo con una falda negra y un mandil blanco encima y pantuflas, de nombre Nana Sawada; la cual se notaba que estaba terminando de tender la ropa que recién había terminado de lavar.

Tsuna sonrió ante esa visión tan nostálgica ya que siempre le gustaba ayudar en casa más cuando nació ella donde prometió ser el mejor hermano y ayudante de su mama, a pasos sigilosos se acerco hasta donde ella estaba bajo la mirada divertida de sus amigos donde en un movimiento rápido la abrazo por la espalda.

La mujer se asusto por un momento al sentirse abrazada por la espalda y sentir como era pegada al cuerpo de alguien donde al girarse rápidamente su mirada cambio de susto a una de asombro para después sonreír con alegría y que su mirada reflejara infinito amor al ver a su primogénito frente a ella, donde sin pensarlo se lanzó a sus brazos para abrazarlo ya que tras su partida a Italia solo habían hablado por teléfono y le extrañaba muchísimo.

\- Tadaima – menciono el castaño correspondiendo el abrazo de su madre.

\- Okaeri Tsu-kun – le contesto ella con algunas lagrimas de felicidad mientras seguía con una gran sonrisa, hasta que se percato de que era observada – ara, veo que es una visita especial – indico separándose un poco de su hijo para saludar a todos, quienes le saludaron moviendo ligeramente la cabeza.

\- Ten son para ti – dijo algo apenado Tsuna mientras le enseñaba el bello ramo de rosas blancas y rosadas que compro para ella.

\- Ah… son hermosas, gracias hijo – dijo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla.

\- Vengan, pasen ahora preparo algo de té – indico ella de forma risueña mientras les invitaba a pasar al interior de la vivienda.

Todos agradecieron el gesto donde Kyoka se ofreció a ayudar a la madre del castaño a poner en agua las flores mientras ella hacia el té, algo que agradecía ella.

\- Waaa que nostalgia es estar en esta sala – opino Lambo mientras se acomodaba en el sillón.

\- Kufufu supongo que tienes razón – opino Mukuro quien se sentó de forma elegante en el sofá y miraba todo el lugar.

\- ¡Es extremadamente nostálgico! – grito animado Ryohei.

\- Al parecer algunas cosas no han cambiado mucho – indico Hayato, notando que el castaño igual sonreía ante ese comentario.

Tras unos minutos aparecieron la castaña con una bandeja de galleas seguida de Kyoka quien le ayudo con las tazas de té.

\- ¡Siii! las galletas de mama son las mejores – dijo emocionado Lambo quien no dudo en tomar varias apenas la mayor las dejo asentadas en la mesa.

\- Hehe veo que no han cambiado mucho todos – indico con una gran sonrisa mientras los miraba a todos.

\- Kufufu tomare como cumplido su comentario mama – dijo divertida la piña mientras tomaba algo de té.

\- Y como vas en tu relación con Dino – le pregunto mientras se sentaba a su lado.

\- Kufufu ya sabe, uno debe darse a respetar – indico sonriendo de lado de forma divertida.

\- Yo solo se que el bronco es un masoquista de primera – opino aburrido Hayato.

\- Jeje bueno supongo que es algo normal para todos en las cuestiones del amor – contesto divertida Nana.

Estuvieron un rato platicando donde la castaña buscaba preguntarles cosas a sus acompañantes ya que habia convivido con todos ellos desde pequeños porque casi siempre se reunían en su casa después de clases, algo que le agradaba ya que eran los mejores amigos de su hijo.

Al pasar unos 10 minutos se escuchó que alguien abría la puerta.

\- Tadaima – se escucho el saludo de una voz femenina, para después escuchar sus pasos apresurados a la sala revelando a una adolescente de 15 años de cabello alborotado largo de color rubio, ojos azules y tes clara, quien portaba su uniforme de la escuela, donde al ver a sus invitados se le dibujo una gran sonrisa antes de lanzarse a los brazos del castaño – Tsuna-nii – grito emocionada.


	3. Capítulo 3: ¿Es broma…?

Capítulo 3: ¿Es broma…?

Todos sonrieron divertidos ante dicha escena ya que de un momento a otro una adolescente rubia tacleo al castaño lanzándose a sus brazos entre risas.

\- Itte… hehe también me alegra verte de nuevo Giotto – menciono con amor y cariño el castaño, quien ya estaba en el suelo con su hermanita aferrada a su pecho muy feliz.

\- Mooo, Tsuna ¿porque no me dijiste que venias? – indico ligeramente molesta inflando las mejillas.

\- Am… porque si no, no sería sorpresa – opino confundido el castaño.

\- Eso no se vale – indico – baka, te he extraño mucho – dijo con algunas lágrimas.

\- Gio-chan, tenemos visitas – le regaño de forma suave Nana, provocando que la rubia notara a todos los amigos de su hermano provocando que se sonrojara ligeramente antes de buscar colocarse de pie apenada.

\- Hehe descuide mama ya sabemos cómo es Gio-chan – indico con calma Hayato provocando que ella se sonrojara y le mirara de reojo frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

\- Mooo no es justo que todos se burlen – indico cruzando sus brazos e inflando las mejillas – buaaa kyo-ne muerde hasta la muerte a esos herbívoros que me están molestando – dijo en tono de berrinche abrazándose de la pelinegra quien solo dejo escapar un suspiro y acariciar su cabeza.

\- Kufufu aún me sorprende lo rápido que conejita se pegó a ti – se burló Mukuro mirando a la pelinegra.

\- Oye piña, nadie te dio permiso de llamarme conejita – dijo enojada la rubia.

\- Am… chicas no empiecen – dijo nervioso el castaño, quien ya sabía cómo acabaría esa situacion más con su hermanita de por medio.

\- ¿Como me llamaste mini-diva? – menciono enojada la pelimorada.

\- Uhhh se enojó la piña, que delicada – le contesto con burla.

\- ¿Quieres que te demuestre quien es a delicada? – contraataco la pelimorada haciendo aparecer su báculo listo para clavárselo a la rubia.

\- Con gusto, piñita – menciono la rubia mientras se colocaba sus guantes especiales y activaba sus llamas.

\- ¡Las mujeres son extremas! – opino Ryohei, quien solo habia estado observando todo en silencio ya que estaba disfrutando de su te.

\- No sé qué te sorprende, siempre acaban así – indico algo aburrido Hayato.

\- Parecen unas niñitas – se burló Lambo, pero enseguida recibió un golpe de dos cojines, los cuales además de romperse al estrellarse en su rostro lo dejaron inconsciente.

\- ¡TU NO TE METAS NIÑO MIMADO! – dijeron al mismo tiempo Giotto y Mukuro, quienes al notar que hablaron al mismo tiempo se miraron de forma retadora.

\- Ara, hehe se ve que se divierten – indico en un tono risueño Nana – en lo que juegan iré a preparar la cena para celebrar tu llegada Tsu-kun - hablo colocándose de pie para ir a la cocina.

\- Gracias ka-san, pero yo no veo donde está la diversión – indico preocupado Tsuna al ver con algo de pena a Lambo quien yacía olvidado en un rincón inconsciente sobre los cojines rotos.

Lamentablemente el joven pelinegro fue olvidado y paso a segundo plano cuando se escuchó que algo se rompía donde el castaño noto con horror que Mukuro y Giotto habían roto la ventana y salido al jardín para comenzar a pelear.

\- Oigan ya basta – dijo algo asustado de que los vecinos las vieran usar sus llamas, lo cual era algo peligroso porque no sabían si un enemigo estaría cerca o si habría algún espía de alguna familia enemiga por los alrededores. Pero sus palabras fueron olímpicamente ignoradas y por lo visto nadie de sus amigos le ayudaría a controlarlas así que solo dejo escapar un suspiro con pesadez antes de sacar sus propios guantes e interferir en la pelea, pero…

\- Herbívoros, ¿qué hacen? – se escuchó una voz masculina algo molesta a la vez sonó ligeramente asombrada, donde ellas se detuvieron un momento para observar a un adolescente de 16 años de cabello corto color rubio platinado, ojos color plata, alto, delgado, pero algo fornido, tes clara; quien también lucia su uniforme de la escuela y en su brazo derecho portaba una banda color roja que tenía grabada en dorado la palabra disciplina, la cual demostraba que era el líder del comité disciplinario de la institución.

\- Alaude – canturreo alegre la rubia pasando al lado de la pelimorada e ignorándola para lanzarse a los brazos del recién llegado con una gran sonrisa, un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas y se podía apreciar un curioso fondo color rosa con corazones a su alrededor.

\- Por lo visto ya eres historia piña – se burló Kyoya mirando de reojo a Mukuro, quien se miraba ligeramente ofendida al ser desplazada de esa forma.

\- Oya oya ¿y porque debería molestarme ser ignorada por una niñita? – indico buscando acomodar su blusa y su cabello.

\- ¿Porque eres una? – se burló la pelinegra.

\- Kyoya, Mukuro no vayan a empezar – les suplico Tsuna.

\- No sé de qué hablas Tsunayoshi – indico con calma la pelinegra.

\- Kufufu exacto, no seas tan dramático - agrego la pelimorada – nosotras solo dialogamos de forma civilizada.

\- Aja… - opino el castaño mirándolas de forma desconfiada.

\- Herbívoros ¿qué hacen aquí? – pregunto el rubio platinado mirando a todos los mayores.

\- Son malos, vinieron de sorpresa y no nos avisaron – indico Giotto inflando las mejillas mirando de reojo a los adultos, pero sin soltar a su rubio platinado.

\- Oye Giotto ya paso el tiempo de saludos así que sepárate de él – indico celoso el castaño, quien ahora notaba que Alaude sujetaba la cintura de su hermanita en su presencia.

\- No se dé que hablas – le contesto la rubia fingiendo demencia e inocencia.

\- Ah… si no es una cosa es otra – dijo para sí mismo con pesimismo Hayato.

\- No sé de qué te sorprende, siempre es igual tratándose de ellas – opino Lambo quien recién recuperaba la conciencia y se tocaba su herida cabeza sintiendo un dolor punzante cuando la tocaba mientras se recordaba mentalmente no volver a opinar o interferir en una pelea de ese par – auch… son unas salvajes – murmuro de mal humor.

\- Kufufu alguien no aprendió su lección – opino Mukuro mirando de reojo y sonriendo de lado notando que sus palabras le ponían la cara azul al pelinegro quien rápidamente se escondió detrás de Ryohei.

\- En verdad que son extremas – opino divertido el moreno albino de forma despreocupada.

\- Por lo visto ya terminaron de jugar – opino la castaña saliendo al jardín mirando a todos en el lugar – ara, Alaude-kun también nos acompañaras – saludo mirando al recién llegado con una sonrisa, notando que el nombrado solo hacia una ligera reverencia para corresponder su saludo – jeje bueno pasen ya está lista la cena pasen – les invito girándose para regresar al comedor donde la comida ya estaba servida.

Tras eso todos obedecieron a la castaña y entraron al hogar para disfrutar una cena mientras algunos hombres de negro cambiaban rápidamente la puerta de vidrio rota para luego retirarse del lugar.

La cena paso entre risas, algunos gritos y un ambiente cálido y acogedor… una vista perfecta para cierta castaña sobre su familia donde solo deseaba que su esposo estuviera a su lado para que ahora si fuera una verdadera cena familiar, pero ella ya sabia de su trabajo y las razones por las cuales pasaba mucho tiempo fuera de casa.

Al finalizar la cena, la castaña les invito a quedarse a dormir en la casa, aunque obviamente al principio se negaron ya que con todos en casa el espacio se reducía considerablemente y no habían muchas habitaciones para todos pero tras la insistencia de ella al final accedieron donde Kyoya y Mukuro compartieron habitación con la rubia, mientras que los chicos dormían en la vieja habitación del castaño; aunque Alaude se negó a compartir habitación con todos esos herbívoros por lo que el se marchó a su casa para tristeza de cierta rubia y alegría de cierto hermano sobreprotector.

A la mañana siguiente Tsuna se levantó muy temprano como de costumbre, aunque se lamento por eso ya que su cuerpo estaba acostumbrado a madrugar mientras notaba que todos los demás seguían durmiendo… aunque eso era normal ya que era sábado, dejo escapar un suspiro y cogiendo sus antiguas llaves y una chaqueta, salió a dar un paseo.

La mañana era algo fresca con una ligera neblina en el ambiente pero no se sentía tan frio; con algo de pereza se estiro y empezo a caminar por las calles sin rumbo fijo mientras que los recuerdos afloraban y lo invadía la nostalgia recordando todas las aventuras que habia vivido en esas calles, justo en esos sus pasos se detuvieron en su antigua escuela secundaria provocando que sonriera mientras recordaba muchas cosas significativas que vivió en ese lugar y eso lo incluía el día que lo conoció a "el"… ante eso una ligera sonrisa llena de tristeza se instalo en sus labios, recordando que eso fue algo imposible y ahora que era un capo en definitiva no era aceptable ya que sabia de la importancia de dejar un heredero, pese a no estar muy de acuerdo en esa cláusula de seguir involucrando a más personas pero tampoco deseaba involucrarlo en un mundo peligroso como la mafia.

Dejo escapar un suspiro moviendo ligeramente su cabeza antes de buscar girarse para regresar a casa, ya que este era un momento importante… sabia bien que no estaban en ese lugar por visitas si no para llevarse a Giotto a Italia porque el aun no habia podido decidirse respecto a ese tema provocando que los del consejo y su abuelo ya empezaran a tomar ese tema como un problema al cual debían buscarle una solución inmediata… odiaba tener ese tipo de presiones ya que el tema del guardián de la lluvia se podía resolver fácilmente creando un robot como hizo su primo Xanxus creando un gola mosca para que sea su guardián de la nube… pero el otro tema no tenia esa misma solución…

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que nunca vio que una persona igual de distraída como el se acercaba trotando y escuchando música, por lo cual solo lo notaron ambos cuando se vieron en el suelo uno sobre del otro.

\- Itte… - se quejó el castaño – ah, perdón yo no…

\- Hehe descuida, yo igual estaba distraído – se disculpo esa persona buscando colocarse de pie y ayudarle a pararse.

\- En verdad lo lamento, yo… - empezó a decir apenado el castaño, pero al alzar la vista se quedo mudo al ver el rostro de la persona con la que choco ya que justamente era "el" pero habia algo diferente igual.

\- Espera, ¿eres tú, Tsuna? – pregunto de forma alegre esa persona.

\- S… si… - contesto de forma torpe.

\- Jaja vaya que gusto de verte otra vez, habia escuchado que te fuiste a vivir a Italia – menciono el contrario buscando sacar algo de platica, aunque noto que este aun parecía estar en estado de shock sin apartar la vista.

\- Eh… si, fue por cuestiones familiares – contesto rápido el castaño al notar que ya estaba incomodando a su acompañante.

\- Si… hehe bueno espero que podamos vernos luego… ya me tengo que ir, hasta luego – se despidió moviendo su mano para luego retomar sus ejercicios de trote, dejando atrás al castaño que la seguía con la vista hasta que se perdió en el horizonte.

\- Herbívoro muévete o te arrestaran hasta la muerte por obstruir la vía publica – en eso escucho una voz familiar y divertida a su espalda, donde la girar noto que Kyoya estaba mirándolo de forma divertida con los brazos cruzados.

\- Am… perdón yo… ¿ah? ¡espera! ¿y porque por obstruir la vía pública? – pregunto ligeramente molesto, pero en eso noto que la pelinegra señalaba un letrero que indicaba que ese espacio era una rampa especial para personas de discapacidad, provocando que el castaño se sonrojara apenado y se moviera de ese sitio.

\- Por eso sigues siendo un herbívoro – dijo de forma divertida.

\- Eso es cruel – se quejó haciendo un puchero el castaño – y a todo esto ¿qué haces aquí? – pregunto arqueando la ceja.

\- Tu madre me pidió que fuera a comprar unas cosas – dijo señalando la bolsa de compras que tenía – y accedí con tal de no ver otra pelea entre ellas – menciono con calma tomándolo de la mano para que regresaran a casa.

\- Aun no entiendo porque ellas se llevan tan mal – opino con pesadez el castaño mientras ayudaba a su amiga con las compras y regresaban a casa, donde solo la pelinegra se percato de que alguien los observaba a la distancia provocando que sonriera de lado antes de regresar su atención a las quejas del castaño sobre el papeleo que tendría que hacer por culpa de Giotto y de la piña.


	4. Capitulo 4: Giros

Capitulo 4: Giros

* * *

\- Sabes Tsunayoshi deberías dejar de quejarte por sus acciones.

\- Pero es que es verdad... no las puedo dejar solas sin que hagan un lio.

\- Entonces ya acostúmbrate a sus acciones – opino con calma la pelinegra quien se detuvo un momento en una tienda de mascotas para comprar algunas semillas para su mascota.

\- Es cierto, ¿y hibird? - pregunto notando que la pequeña ave no estaba al lado de su amiga.

\- Se fue con Alaude para dormir cómodo y lejos de tanto ruido.

\- En verdad que cada mascota se parece a su dueño, lo dices por tu herbívora mascota – pregunto divertida ella, recordando que vio al felino recibiendo mimos de la castaña al salir de la casa.

\- Am... aun no entiendo porque le dices así si es un león.

\- Le cambare su título cuando se comporte como uno.

\- Ah... contigo es imposible mejor me rindo – dijo Tsuna dejando escapar un suspiro.

\- Es bueno que aprendas rápido herbívoro – en eso el castaño miro a su rival roba-hermanitas frente a él mirándolo de forma burlona.

\- ¿Haciendo rondas? – pregunto divertida Kyoya notando que su hermanito asentía – necesito cierta información.

\- Nombre – pregunto el rubio platinado arqueando la ceja y frunciendo un poco el ceño.

\- Yamamoto Takeshi – pregunto con calma notando que el castaño se sonrojaba por eso y miraba atento al adolescente.

\- … - Alaude frunció el ceño mirando con calma a su hermana para confirmar que no cambiaba algún gesto en su semblante, pero al ver que estaba calmada como siempre, decidió decirle todo lo que sabía de el para alegría de cierto castaño, ya que según ese informe el aún estaba soltero y aún vivía en la ciudad.

Tras el pequeño informe regresaron a casa los 3, donde al llegar miraron a una castaña risueña mimando un par de felinos donde cierto león que parecía muy feliz de recibir esas atenciones, Hayato estaba colocando la mesa con los cubiertos bien acomodados, Lambo miraba la tele con Ryohei... aunque solo albino miraba el aparato ya que el más joven saboreaba su dulce matutino... y cierta diva y piña tenían otra riña en el jardín.

\- Perdón por el desastre ka-san – dijo el castaño llegando a donde estaba ella.

\- No es nada malo hijo, descuida es divertido ya que la casa está más animada que de costumbre, aunque cada quien tiene su forma de divertirse.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto el castaño sentándose a su lado para mimar a su mascota que apenas lo sintió fue a pedirle igual mimos.

\- Que los amigos de Gio son igual de alegres como lo son los tuyos – contesto.

\- ¿Eh...? - dijo el castaño y en eso abrió los ojos de golpe al recordar cierto papeleo mensual que le llegaba de destrozos donde Reborn nunca le decía de donde solo le explicaba que el debía firmar para arreglar esos desastres y punto – ¡Eras tú! – grito asustando a los gatos y su mama a la vez que captaba la atención de las chicas que estaban peleando.

\- Kufufu ¿qué hiciste mini-diva?

\- ¡Eh... espera yo no hice nada!

\- Ahora todo tiene sentido, quien más destruiría una boutique por una pelea en la zona de maquillaje.

\- Ese se tuvo la culpa porque yo ya había agarrado ese tono de labial y quería quitármelo además de que se atrevió a jalar mi cabello.

\- ¿Y no podías escoger otro? - pregunto molesto el castaño.

\- ¿Y porque yo debo renunciar a eso?, además ese color no le favorecía en nada, favor que le hice.

\- … - el castaño tenía un tic en el ojo por esa respuesta - ¿y la zapatería?

\- Esa fue Elena, yo soy inocente.

\- Aja... ¿la heladería?

\- Lampo.

\- ¿El hospital?

\- Deamon y Alaude.

\- ¿La escuela?

\- Si te refieres a la cocina fue G y el área de deportes fueron Knucle y Asari.

Todos los amigos y guardianes de Tsuna estaban buscando de reírse por esas respuestas a excepción de Kyoya que prestaba más atención a Hibird a que le estaba dando de comer.

\- Saben... - opino Hayato riendo nervioso – sentí un ligero dejavu.

\- Kufufu yo no sé de qué hablas, perrito faldero.

\- ¿Cómo me llamaste?

\- No se atrevan a empezar ustedes – les amenazo el castaño donde un ligero tono dorado apareció en su mirada haciendo temblar a sus guardianes.

\- Je, al menos ya has mejorado en eso dame-Tsuna – en eso el castaño escucho esa voz tan familiar mirando a todos lados notando que sentado en una de las ramas del árbol estaba su demonio particular.

\- Reborn...

\- Abuelo

Ante esa forma de ser llamado el pelinegro perdió el equilibrio cayendo al suelo, pero busco pararse como si nada hubiera pasado recibiendo el abrazo de la adolescente de cabello alborotado quien le sonreía feliz.

\- Dame-Giotto... ¿quién te dijo que puedes llamarme así? - pregunto algo molesto el de patillas rizadas

\- No puedo... - pregunto poniendo cara de perrito regañado.

\- … - se podía notar que el pelinegro se lo pensó – está bien, puedes decirme así, pero dime quien te lo sugirió.

\- Papá dijo que podía decirte así.

\- Je... entonces tendré una pequeña charla cuando regrese con el – indico dejando notar un brillo sádico en su mirada.

\- Y yo abuelo – pregunto el castaño en tono burlón, pero no logro disfrutar de su broma porque fue derribado por un mazo gigante.

\- ¿Cómo me llamaste dame?

\- Itte... eso no es justo, porque ella si

\- Ni-san que vergüenza pelearte conmigo que no te he hecho nada.

\- … - el castaño miraba molesto a su hermanita que parecía igual de divertida por la situación.

\- Ara, Reborn no sabía que igual estarías de visita.

\- Hace rato llegue Mama, es que tenía unos pendientes que atender.

\- ¿Qué pendientes? - pregunto el castaño desconfiado.

\- Algo que debemos hablar en privado – dijo serio.

\- En ese caso iré a servir el desayuno – dijo Nana – Gio, Muku, Kyo me ayudan – pidió la castaña.

\- Kufufu mama nada más porque es usted, porque sabe que no me gusta que me digan así – indico la pelimorada.

\- Que pesada.

\- Herbívora, no la provoques.

Los demás chicos igual siguieron a la mayor para ayudarle con el gran banquete de desayuno que hizo la mujer para dejar algo de privacidad a los otros.

\- Bueno y que me... - empezó a preguntar el castaño, pero en eso tuvo que esquivar una bala notando la seriedad del pelinegro.

\- Así que esa era la razón verdad.

\- ¿De que...? - empezó a decir el castaño, pero se quedó mudo al ver que su tutor le enseñaba una foto de Takeshi.

\- Como candidato para ser tu lluvia, lo apruebo, pero... ¿Cómo pareja? ¿en serio?

\- Eso no te incumbe.

\- Creo que sabes que esa respuesta no es la correcta y más si decías que no quieres que Giotto entre a nuestro mundo – dijo mirando que el castaño apretaba los puños y se miraba serio.

\- Es mi decisión y mis sentimientos.

\- ¿Y el heredero, peor que le dirás al consejo al ver que regresas con un esposo en vez de esposa?

\- Les diré que eso no les incumbe ya que yo deseo ser feliz – le contesto molesto frunciendo su ceño.

\- Entonces deja de ser un dame cobarde y ve a buscar a ese chico.

\- Re... reborn.

\- Te lo has ganado, pero obvio que sabrás que tu sobrino será el nuevo jefe Vongola.

\- No... eso lo veré en su momento, pero no dejare que Giotto ni nadie más se involucre en este mundo – hablo con determinación el castaño.

El pelinegro sonrió de lado ocultado su mirada debajo de su sombrero ante esa afirmación y determinación de su ex-alumno, sintiéndose orgulloso de la evolución del joven con respecto a su carácter.

\- Bueno entonces ya sabes que hacer.

\- Lo sé, pero... - empezó a decir el castaño algo nervioso peor en eso recibió un golpe en la cabeza – ¡itte...! Y eso porque fue.

\- Por desilusionarme y hacerme creer falsas expectativas – dijo enojado acercándose para patearlo - aisq ue ahora mueve y ve a buscarlo – le regaño sacándolo de la casa.

\- Pero... y... aaah... olvídalo buscare algo fuera – menciono derrotado empezando a caminar buscando alguna cafetería para desayunar ya que en verdad tenía hambre pero era lógico que ese demonio ya no lo dejara entrar a la casa.

Aunque algo que olvidaba con frecuencia el castaño es que ese demonio vestido de humano nunca hacia nada al azar, aunque en esos momentos no pensaba bien ya que el hambre lo traicionaba debido a que ayer ceno la deliciosa comida casera de su madre, algo que llevaba extrañando por mucho tiempo y ahora pese a tenerlo tan cerca no podía.

Mientras maldecía su suerte alzo la vista notando que justo en la cafetería que estaba por entrar vio que el entraba por lo que por un momento se sonrojo y se acobardo, pero tras darse una bofetada mental y regañarse a sí mismo tomo valor para entrar en la cafetería notando que él estaba en la barra ordenando por lo que busco actuar de forma casual, algo imposible debido a sus genes de dame donde justo al estar a unos pasos del mostrados tropezó con el aire haciéndolo caer provocando que el café de alguien le cayera encima.

\- Itte... quema quema... - se quejo

\- Bua, Tsuna perdón – se disculpó esa persona empezando a secarlo con algunas servilletas donde el castaño noto que frente a él estaba Takeshi, provocando que se sintiera patético al hacer ese espectáculo innecesario – ven deja te ayudo – le ofreció el pelinegro tendiéndole la mano para ayudarlo a pararse.

\- No perdóname tu a mí, no vi por donde o con que me tropecé y...

\- Jaja descuida no es problema solo pedimos más solo que ahora no te bañes con él.

\- Déjame invitarte entonces como compensación - menciono el castaño sonriéndole.

El moreno acepto la invitación y tras secarse ambos fueron a una de las bancas del lugar para desayunar y platicar de los viejos tiempos y las cosas que habían hecho en esos años que se habían distanciado.

\- Cierto y que me cuentas de tu vida amorosa – dijo Takeshi.

\- Eh... am... bueno... - dijo nervioso el castaño ya que no sabía cómo decirle sobre eso.

\- Dejame adivinar y ya te casaste con esa chica intimidante.

\- ¿Que...? ¿Quién? – pregunto confundido saliendo de sus pensamientos para verlo confundido.

\- Ya sabes esa chica que cuidaba la disciplina en clases.

\- ¿Kyoya?, nooo jeje no ella solo es una buena amiga... mi mejor amiga para ser exactos.

\- Hmm... bueno por eso se comienza – opino el moreno de forma aburrida, aunque tsuna por un momento creyó escuchar un tono de celos en su voz, pero busco ignorarlo porque pensaba que era solo su imaginación la que le jugaba una mala broma.

\- No claro que no, pero y tu estrella del equipo me imagino que debes tener varias novias o una linda prometida.

\- Nada aun no tengo suerte.

\- ¿Y eso? Si en la escuela Hayato y tu eran los imanes de mujeres – pregunto extrañado.

\- Si, pero... no sé cómo decirte...

\- Adivino tienes un pequeño a quien cuidar.

\- Jaja no, aunque me gustaría.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿porque tanto misterio?

\- Porque hace unos años descubrí que me gustan más los hombres – declaro serio el moreno observando con atención la reacción de su amigo.

Tsuna se quedó mudo ante eso mirándolo sorprendido mientras una pequeña llama de esperanza empezaba a brillar en su interior.

\- Dime Tsuna te parezco abominable por eso – pregunto serio Takeshi al ver que este se quedó mudo.

\- ¿Qué...? - el castaño salió de sus pensamientos – no, claro que no – dijo casi gritando donde vio que todos se giraron a verlo donde se sonrojo y se volvió a sentar apenado – jeje perdón.

\- Entonces, no piensas mal de mí.

\- Claro que no, he aprendido en estos años que cada quien es diferente por una razón, pero todos tienen algo bueno y no se debe juzgarlos por sus preferencias sexuales – dijo sonriendo y tomándolo de la mano – además yo...

\- ¿Que pasa Tsuna?

\- Pues es que tu... - dijo empezando a sonrojarse – tú me gustas desde hace mucho – dijo, pero noto que el moreno fruncía el ceño y se alejaba de él.

\- Tsuna lo hubiera soportado de todos peor no pensé que tú te burlarías como los demás.

\- Que no... no es una broma es verdad.

\- Aja si claro – dijo enojado buscando colocarse de pie para salir del lugar, pero al salir se encontró con cierta pelinegra que le miraba.

\- Hibari cuanto tiempo – dijo Takeshi con su habitual sonrisa falsa pasando a su lado.

\- Ese herbívoro no miente y tú le has gustado desde la secundaria – dijo pasando de lado mirándolo de reojo.

\- … - Takeshi le miro sorprendida y ahora notaba que el castaño tenía una mirada que reflejaba una gran tristeza y algunas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

\- Creo que ambos sabemos que ese herbívoro no sabe mentir – dijo ella caminando para la tienda de mascotas por más comida para el goloso de su canario.

Takeshi miro la dirección por donde se alejaba para luego buscar volver a hablar con el castaño quien le miraba apenado.

\- Perdón, yo... no es mi intención burlarme, pero yo no... - empezó a hablar dolido el castaño, pero fue silenciado por su amigo quien negaba con la cabeza.

\- Al contrario, perdóname tu a mí por juzgarte de esa forma y sacar conjeturas rápidas.

\- Tranquilo ya sabes que soy dame-tsuna y siempre me pasan esas cosas.

\- No te digas así, sabes jamás me gusto que te dijeran así cuando se nota que tú buscas esforzarte siempre en todo lo que haces e igual como te dije me disculpo porque muchos ya se habían burlado así de mí y pensé... pero creo que juzgue mal.

\- Lamento escuchar eso peor créeme mis sentimientos por ti son reales y me gustaría que me dieras una oportunidad.

\- Bueno supongo que podemos probar – le contesto sonriéndole – ya que igual me parecías lindo desde antes.

Ante eso el joven capo se sonrojo y sonrió feliz, donde ahora agradecía haber sido echado de su casa esa mañana.


End file.
